


Fresh Air and Good Food

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt has a very interesting meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air and Good Food

Title: Fresh Air and Good Food  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 662  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: In which Newt has a very interesting meal.

Hermann’s eyes widened as he stared at Newt’s sprawled form. “Newton, how much did you eat when you went out with Hannibal? You look ill.”

 _I ate all the things, Hermann. It was so damn good._ Newt groaned as he shifted over to make room on the bed for Hermann. _They had fresh fish. And when I say fresh, it was still flopping around when the owner brought it out to the table._

Hermann changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He climbed up onto the bed next to Newt. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Newt closed his eyes as Hermann began to gently rub his stomach. _I found out the woman who owns the restaurant, she’s this itty bitty old lady, saved Hannibal’s life years ago._

“Oh?” Hermann tried to come up with some scenario where Hannibal would need to be rescued by anyone and came up blank. “How did that happen?”

_Hannibal was in one of the public shelters during a Kaiju attack. He was by himself because his bodyguards got distracted and the doors closed before they could get inside. There was a group of guys hassling people. When they pushed Meifen, that’s the lady, Hannibal got pissed off because she was his mother’s age. He smacked the leader in the side of the head and told the guy to get lost. When Hannibal leaned down to see if she was okay, the guy came back and got him in the face with a knife._

“That’s horrible.”

 _Hannibal said if he hadn’t brought his hand up to grab the guy’s wrist, he probably would have died right then._ Newt curled his tail around Hermann’s waist, pulling him closer. _Hannibal was already getting woozy from the blood loss when Meifen clobbered the guy in the back of the head with her purse. She kept hitting him until he fell to the ground. Hannibal killed him with his own knife._

“Good lord.” Hermann’s stomach lurched. “What about the rest of the group? Did they jump in to avenge their friend?”

_Apparently the sight of a blood-covered man screaming obscenities and waving a knife around was enough to make them vanish into the crowd. Or maybe they were afraid of Meifen. She used her shawl to keep pressure on the wound until people could leave the shelter. She even went with Hannibal to the hospital because she was ‘concerned about the nice young man’._

Rolling over, Hermann rested his head on Newt’s chest. “Those aren’t exactly words I associate with Hannibal Chau.”

_Meifen is so nice, Hermann. She told me I looked ‘like the sky just after the sun sinks below the horizon’. How awesome is that?_

“It is both awesome and accurate.” Hermann traced a finger along one of the lighter swirls of blue on Newt’s skin. “Why did Hannibal tell you that story?”

 _After he introduced me, Meifen smacked him in the shoulder with a spoon and told him to talk about how they met._ Newt laughed. _Anyways, the food was excellent, Meifen was amazing, and it didn’t matter that no one could hear me because they talked enough for the three of us._

“I’m glad you had a good time. You’ve been cooped up in the Shatterdome since your transformation and it was starting to make you go a bit stir crazy.” He reached out, taking Newt’s hand in his own.

_How was your lecture? Did anyone heckle you?_

“It was fine. The only time I’ve ever been heckled was three years ago and you were the one shouting things.” The corners of Hermann’s mouth twitched. “We got into a huge argument and the audience fled the room.”

 _Security escorted us from the building._ Newt sighed happily. _They never did ask us back again._

“I wonder why.” Hermann closed his eyes, letting his body relax. “Have I told you that you make a wonderful pillow, Newton?”

_It is one of my many skills. Good night, Hermann._

“Good night.”


End file.
